


let’s be silent.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drugs, Multi, Rape, Sexual Assault, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

rip out the grass form the lawn   
and throw it in my face   
i will still be up by dawn   
to see the way the sun  
drowns all of your skin   
it turns you golden   
why would you want to leave me   
i thought that we were holding   
four months didn’t pass by   
like they were nothing   
time running through our fingers  
when the moon replaced the sun   
i will never let you go   
was followed by an “oh no”   
and a soft sweet smile   
from you


	2. 3/10

three out of ten   
my life began  
on that same spot  
we met   
i heard you play  
for the first time   
and i fell for you on that   
day cause you were too perfect to comprehend   
my heart skipped a beat when i heard you say my   
name ask me questions like you’re interested   
you were a lie and you made me cry ever since that day  
almost every night   
getting   
drunk while i’m sitting in the corner   
“i know   
something   
will happen between us”  
you   
whispered in my ear and that was all it took to run  
away from your arms i don’t want to be treated   
like an   
item cause that’s not what i am  
this is my fault inappropriately dressed tonight   
you   
told me things you shouldn’t say to a person that you   
just met   
and i guess it will always be this way   
cause  
i let you in and now i must obey   
i feel like you   
walked over me  
not even bothering to count to   
three   
cause i feel your filth under my   
hairline  
crawling through my skull like i did something  
wrong   
it always has been you who thought that i’m a doll to   
play around when you are bored   
cause that’s   
not what i am   
i feel  
my pride   
and now i   
have you on your knees   
saying “sorry  
didn’t mean to hurt ya   
there’s no truth to this story”   
you’re a demon in disguise   
waiting  
for the   
perfect moment to  
burst my life out   
sorry not gonna let you do that   
this time it’s going to be different


	3. love boy

poor, sad love boy   
not getting any love joy   
everyone rejects him   
like he’s a freak in this world 

running from another   
“i don’t need a lover”  
every single girl   
spat in your face 

bittersweet feelings   
affects the way you see things   
through your pink glasses   
of love (love love love)

don’t fall down when you can   
you’re not the one who ran   
scattered pieces of your heart (heart heart heart) 

and it’s going to be hard   
hard hard   
love boy, just don’t break your own heart  
heart heart 

please stop thinking that she’s here   
like she will always be near 

she left you alone   
when you were small   
to spend the money on drugs and alcohol 

she doesn’t deserve you   
and she never will

running far   
from the truth, it’ll hit hard   
where to go?   
i’m sorry but i don’t know 

what’s the point in life   
when you can’t have a wife   
when you can’t have some love   
with ya 

and it’s going to be hard   
hard hard   
love boy, just don’t break your own heart  
heart heart 

please stop thinking that she’s here   
like she will always be near 

she left you alone   
when you were small   
to spend the money on drugs and alcohol 

she doesn’t deserve you   
and she never will


	4. Chapter 4

trying to pull out deep breaths  
trying not to feel the pain   
trying not to notice the box in my head   
my burning brain 

staring at my ceiling   
counting down my days till death   
i’m so used to this burning feeling   
don’t worry just take another breath 

the air washing across my face   
standing in the rooftop with worry, worry and grace 

i’m gonna go and put on my best clothes   
i’m gonna show that dying is the path that everyone chose


	5. Chapter 5

i hope you’ll never end your life because of me   
like you said in that text  
i couldn’t breathe 

running away never felt so good   
feeling free feeling happy   
away from you

how to sleep how to eat   
without you   
looking into your eyes the hardest thing   
i had to do 

i’m still sorry for the way  
i ended things   
i just knew I couldn’t bear   
to live like this 

i never text you never call except that night   
when i told you i was in love with another guy 

i said sorry for the things that i did   
maybe someday you’ll say sorry for the things you did 

i want to scream i want to shout   
but i don’t how   
i’m trying not to call you right now 

we didn’t have the space in between us   
anymore  
we didn’t know how to speak about us   
before


	6. Chapter 6

i went to the garden yesterday.

i told secrets to the flowers.

they all withered when i told them what you did to me.


	7. Chapter 7

i just want you to know that i’m okay   
and i really miss you, i really do   
and looking into your eyes again is i’ve ever wanted to do

i always want to share a moment with you   
like that lovely morning when the sky wasn’t so blue   
and you squeezed my hand and looked at me right through   
because you knew i felt it too

we don’t speak anymore   
we don’t talk anymore   
cause you shut that door   
behind me   
like i was just a memory 

and i really wish   
someday you’ll be back   
to hug me tight   
and remind of everything I had   
of everything we had 

please remind me of everything we had.  
i will remind you of everything we had.


End file.
